


The (Mis)adventures of Pixie Green

by odair_goes_my_sanity



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, but can easily be read on its own, continuation of my fic 'smile', newtmas - Freeform, tmr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odair_goes_my_sanity/pseuds/odair_goes_my_sanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments from Newt and Thomas' first Christmas with their daughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Mis)adventures of Pixie Green

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my contribution to the newmas mini mini winter bang!  
> It's technically a continuation of my fic 'Smile', but I wrote this solely for the bang so it can very easily be read on it's own.  
> A massive thank you to @bellammys (on tumblr) for being my beta that was massively appreciated!  
> And artwork is also by: poetassexmadpianostool (on tumblr) so a huge huge thank you to you too!

Christmas was a magical time, there was no doubting that- it just also happened to be a very stressful time. And everyone seemed to have conveniently forgotten to tell Newt and Thomas about how that stress seems to times by ten when you have a child.

Their little Pixie (the nickname still having stuck), was beautiful, light brown hair with caramel eyes, she had her parents wrapped around her little finger. Which, now she was eleven months old and striving for even the smallest amount of independence, meant trouble. Food was being thrown, baby babbling was taking place, and she was crawling, disappearing and giving her dads at least ten heart attacks a day.

 

Currently, Newt was trying to dress his daughter- which was proving a lot more difficult than it had a couple of months ago.

“Hey angel, what’s this? What’s daddy got for you?” Newt tried desperately to impress his daughter with some new (Christmas themed, of course) socks, hoping that she’d deem them nice enough to actually keep on her feet.  But of course he had no such luck, because as he bent down to get her shoes, the socks had already been thrown across the room. Letting out a deep sigh, he bopped his daughter on the nose, muttering about how cheeky she was.

“Pixie, you ought to be better behaved so Santa remembers to stop by and get you lots of presents,” he pretend scolded.  Newt couldn’t help but laugh when all his little girl could offer in reply was a wide eyed grin, whilst simultaneously shoving her fingers into her mouth- clearly not understanding a word that her father was saying. 

As Newt got back to dressing Pixie, he heard the tell-tale sound of his boyfriend’s video camera turning off, as he tried (and failed) to stifle his laughter after watching his family.

“How long?” Newt asked, unimpressed, his attention still solely on his daughter.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” was Thomas’ reply. Newt could hear the smirk in his voice even as he continued to dress Pixie, not sparing a single glance in his boyfriend’s direction.

“How long have you been watching. And judging,” Newt added as an afterthought. Ever since the day their daughter was born, Thomas had had his heart set on filming every moment of her life- which, while it would be cute to look back on when she’s older, for now, was _very_ annoying.

“I wasn’t judging, I just thought it was cute. She’s gotten a lot cheekier hasn’t she?” Thomas walked further into the room, helping Newt dress their daughter.

“She has. I blame you.” Newt let out a high pitch yelp as Thomas smacked him lightly on the arm teasingly- “See, look at this violent behaviour, what kind of influence are you?” Newt could hardly finish his sentence as he was laughing too much, Pixie squealing as if to try join in as well.

 

After an hour, the pair had finally managed to get Pixie completely ready-  each time they thought they were done, they’d turn round to see that she had managed to wriggle her way out of her clothing.

_“See Newt, she has my appreciation for wearing no clothes.”_

_“Tommy, I swear to god you better help me put her clothes back on.”_

_“But look how happy she is, much more freeing isn’t it Pixie?”_

_“Tommy. It’s December, it could start snowing any minute- she is wearing clothes.”_

_“You worry too much. She’ll be fi-“_

_“Thomas!”_

_“Alright, alright. I’m sorry baby, daddy doesn’t understand our hippie lifestyle.”_

_“You’re such an idiot.”_

_“Um, rude.”_

 

“Where is she?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Newt, where’s Pixie?” As a parent, Newt has discovered that those three words were the most terrifying you’ll ever hear.

Turning round slowly, horror across his face, Newt answered “What do you mean, ‘Where’s Pixie?’”

Thomas was wearing an expression matching his, as they both stared at each other in shock, testing to see if the other was playing a joke on them. They both dived for the buggy to see if their daughter was in there, but of course she wasn’t.

“I’ll get the nursery and the bedroom, you get the living room and bathroom. Whoever finds her, shout,” Thomas ordered Newt, both of them looking as though they were about to go to war, not as if they were simply looking in their home for their daughter.

Before having Pixie, if Thomas had seen someone in a situation like this, he would have laughed at them- what’s the big deal? The baby would be in the house somewhere, you’ll find her. But since becoming a dad, every worst case scenario popped into his head as he tried, and failed to find his daughter.

“Pixie, come on baby. Where are you?” Rationally, Thomas knew that calling out was pointless, Pixie was still too young to reply, but he hoped she might recognise his voice and babble some baby nonsense back to him.

Having no luck in the nursery, he made his way back to his and Newt’s bedroom. Thomas couldn’t see his daughter, and started to panic. Just as he was about to leave, and hope that Newt had found her, he heard it.

Her giggle.

It stopped him dead in his tracks, not making a single noise, hoping to be able to trace it back and find where Pixie was hiding. And then he saw her, and couldn’t stop the laughter that erupted from his mouth. Because there was his daughter, being pretty much swallowed by socks, sitting in his wardrobe drawer. She stared up at him, clutching a sock and sucking on it (Thomas didn’t fail to mentally comment on how gross that was), her eyes wide and innocent.

Thomas bent down to pick her up, muttering “Come on little Dobby, time to go.”

 

 

The roads were getting progressively icier, which before meant that Thomas would drive a little slower to avoid skidding, but now meant excessive checking on Pixie through his mirror, driving very cautiously, and being a victim to a lot of road rage.

_“Newt, did you see him? Did you see how fast he was driving? If I needed to brake he would have driven right into us!”_

_“Yeah, you overtake us, you idiot. I’m driving the actual speed limit, sorry if I’m not risking my family’s life because you’re impatient.”_

_“Beep all you like, we all have places we want to be- but I plan on actually getting my family there in one piece, which means I’m not speeding. God, Newt, people are so impatient, do they not see how icy the roads are?”_

It was safe to say that Newt and Thomas had become the overprotective parents they used to laugh at, they would never admit it of course, but they were (and all their friends were happy to point this out to them).

But eventually, they arrived at Teresa and Minho’s, all in one piece although very late, as the usually 25 minute journey took them an hour thanks to Thomas’s cautious driving. But whatever, his family was safe and that’s all he cared about, which was exactly what he said to Minho when he teased him about it as soon as Thomas walked through the door. Thomas stated that he didn’t care, and he didn’t- not really, but he still couldn’t help the blush that crept over his cheeks as the others went inside and he stayed on the doorstep. He loved his daughter but it was kind of embarrassing that he had become such a cliché protective dad. That’s why it helped, when he felt Newts lips on his cheeks pressing a gentle kiss there and murmuring an “I love you” before he walked inside himself, leaving Thomas standing on the doorstep, the blush on his cheeks now there for a completely different reason.

 

 

“Look how big she’s gotten!” Teresa had fallen victim to her goddaughters puppy eyes, and was now unable to see her and not let out various squealing noises (all of them some variation of a compliment). Minho rolled his eyes at his fiancée, but Newt and Thomas could see the fondness in his eyes and they couldn’t help but feel excited for when he has a baby of his own.

And they were also excited for the smugness they’ll feel when Minho and Teresa turn into protective parents themselves, because honestly, they _had no idea_ what they were getting themselves into, and Thomas and Newt were more than ready to gloat and say “I told you so”.

“I can’t wait to take her to see Santa! I can’t believe it’s already her first Christmas! Oh that reminds me, Minho go get the present we got her- it’s adorable, honestly she has to wear it when we take her to see him, oh and on Christmas day, she is just going to look so amazing. Minho, go get it so she can try it on, honestly you guys it’s so cute, you’re going to love it-”

Teresa had the ability to go off on a tangent anyway, but when she was talking about Pixie her mind went a mile a minute. There was no way of anyone getting a word in until she was done talking, and that could be a _long_ time. But Minho, ever the good fiancé, went and got the mystery present- not that Teresa had noticed, she was already talking about something else.

Minho eventually came back down, a plastic bag in hand, waving it with a “Ta daa!”

Teresa squealed again and grabbed the bag with the hand that wasn’t holding Pixie. Up until this point, Thomas had known the girl for years- thought of her as a sister even, he thought he knew everything there was to know about her, but never in his life would he have thought that she would be a girl that squealed, but alas here she was, shrieking and squealing at everything Pixie-related.

She gave the bag to Newt, who took out its contents with a loud laugh, because he had to hand it to Teresa this _was_ bloody adorable. Thomas held up the very fluffy and very cute reindeer onesie and gasped in surprise, it was safe to say that Pixie would being wearing it _a lot_ this holiday.

 

 

Thomas and Newt were getting ready to go and get some Christmas decorations for their apartment, although the already long process of getting Pixie ready, was made even longer by Newt’s fussing.

The temperature had dropped significantly in the last week, and to say Newt was worried about Pixie getting ill was an understatement. She had already gotten quite a few colds this month, although the doctor had reassured the parents time and time again that this was normal for an eleven month old and there was nothing to worry about, but still Newt did.

“Jesus Newt, how many layers is that now?” Thomas asked, concern evident in his voice- Pixie wouldn’t even be able to move if Newt carried on layering her clothes.

“Tommy, it’s snowing and she’s so little – I don’t want her getting ill.” Newt ignored his boyfriend, and continued to put a third jumper onto his daughter.

“I know Newt, but honestly I think that’s enough now. You’ve put a vest, a short sleeve onesie, a romper suit and three jumpers on her, I think she’s going to be okay.” Thomas grabbed his boyfriend’s hands and made him look up at him. Finally he saw Newt’s resolve crumble, as he let out a deep sigh.

“Fine, but I’m putting her coat, hat, scarf and gloves on.”

“Of course.”

“And her big boots, with thick socks.”

“Fair enough.”

“And I’m wrapping her up in blankets when we put her in the buggy.”

“Newt, I don’t think- fine, blankets as well.”

“Thanks Tommy.”

“It’s okay, let’s just leave soon, okay?”

 

 

“Tommy, I don’t know what’s wrong with her! I told you she was going to get ill, we shouldn’t have bought her out, it’s too cold!”

Newt was panicking _, a lot_. They had finally managed to leave to go get the Christmas decorations, but as they were about to make their way back home they noticed something was wrong with Pixie. She wouldn’t stop crying, and Thomas noticed that she had a temperature and she had come out in a rash. Newt took her out of the buggy and held her, which is when he had noticed that she was breathing strangely, and that’s when he really started to panic.

They were now on their way to the hospital, and the pair felt like they were going to be sick. The thought of anything being wrong with their daughter was too much to bare, but especially as there were only a couple days until Christmas- Newt and Thomas had worked so hard to make her first Christmas special, it would break their heart for her to spend it away from home and sick.

 

 

It was a situation where Thomas wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry. He wanted to cry with relief because his little girl was fine, but he also wanted to laugh at his boyfriend. He decided that neither were appropriate, so he just thanked the doctor and held Newts hand and walked to their car.

After Thomas had buckled Pixie into her car seat, and had gotten into his own, he took one look at Newt and _that’s_ when he burst out laughing.

“Shut up Tommy,” Newt hissed at his boyfriend, his cheeks flaming.

“Oh come on Newt, it’s funny! Besides she’s absolutely fine!”

“Yeah, but what if she wasn’t? It would have been all my fault!”

At that Thomas stopped laughing, and looked at Newt. He was looking out the window, but Thomas was still able to see the tears running down his cheek.

“Newt…” Thomas started softly, “Newt look at me, it’s not your fault. It’s cold, you were worried, you were being a good parent.”

Newt still refused to look anywhere but out the window, and muttered his reply into the scrunched up shirt sleeve that was gathered around his fist, which he was leaning on.

“Yeah, a real bloody good parent I am, got my daughter rushed to hospital.”

“Newt, we’re going to make mistakes. At least yours came from a place of love and protection, and you didn’t leave her somewhere or didn’t care enough to dress her properly… or drop her! You did what you thought was best for her, from where I’m standing that makes a bloody good parent.”

Newt turned to face Thomas, a small smile on his lips.

“You sound ridiculous when you say bloody, you know that right?” Thomas let out another laugh and started the car.

_“Your daughter’s going to be fine, she’s just overheated. I know it’s cold, but nine layers is quite excessive.”_

Newt couldn’t help the loud laugh that escaped his lips as he remembered the look on the doctor’s face as he discovered that Newt had dressed Pixie in nine layers. Thomas turned to him, a questioning look on his face, Newt simply replied-

“Nine layers is _quite_ excessive”

Thomas joined in with their laughter, and they both continued for the whole way home, although after halfway through the journey, neither really knew what they were laughing at anymore- but still they enjoyed the moment.

 

 

 

The rest of the days leading up to Christmas were pretty uneventful, Thomas and Newt were just spending their days watching films and cherishing the time they had with their daughter. Except it was now Christmas Eve and they had promised Teresa that they would all go to visit Santa.

So that’s where they were, queueing up in a stuffy shopping centre, Pixie in her Reindeer outfit- looking absolutely adorable, if Newt and Thomas may say so themselves, waiting for their turn to get a picture (Pixies _first_ picture) with Santa Claus.

After two and a half hours of queueing, each adult taking turns to leave the queue to just do _anything_ that wasn’t standing around surrounded by screaming children, it was finally their turn. Thomas hadn’t exactly pictured this moment much, but every parent has that hope that this picture was going to be a nice one, one you could put on the fridge, maybe even send to the relatives to show them just how domesticated you’d become. So of course, the moment the elf said “smile!” Pixie started to scream.

 

 

It was their favourite picture in the world. All the gang were laughing- Thomas and Newt were looking down at Pixie laughing but looking oddly proud, Teresa had her head thrown back unable to contain her laughter, and Minho was looking at Teresa, the fond look that was always there was present, but he too had his eyes squinting, head bowed down as he laughed at the little girl in Father Christmas’s arms. The man in question, Santa Claus himself, had a look of pure horror as the seemingly angelic baby girl in his arms let out an earth shattering wail.

It had a proud place on everyone’s fridge.

 

 

That night, after laying everything in place for Santa and his reindeer-Newt, Thomas and Pixie cuddled on their sofa, watching ‘Elf’- content with their family and loving every stressful moment that Pixie’s first Christmas had brought. Because through all the panic and craziness, they managed to laugh and smile every day, just like they had since the day they found out Pixie was going to be born. And they fell asleep, Thomas holding Pixie (who was still in her reindeer onesie, due to becoming _extremely_ attached to it and no one having the heart to take it off her), Newt cuddled into his side, his arm draped over their daughter. Not one member of their little family hearing the sound of the camera turn on, or Minho’s whisper of:

_“Smile.”_


End file.
